Hadrian and the Fae Child
by Belladonna19Morgaine9LaFey4
Summary: As the master of death Hadrian is able to travel to different dimensions. After coming to reap a couple of souls. He asked a favorite by the spirit to watch over Sookie as though she was his own. He takes her under his wing and helps her with her ability.When the vampire came out the coffin things will never be the same. Enemies, friends, and drama come out from the shadows.


Prologue

August 1987

Outside the Stackhouse residence stood a small figure of a five-foot-seven, pale-skinned man with black hair all the way down to his neck, his emerald green eyes watching the occupants in the house, Hadrian - Harry for short. He didn't want to be here right now, he rather be home working on his potions. Even after all the years that have passed

The night was cold and the rain made it unbearable to be in this plane. Sometimes I really hate being the gatherer of souls, but you can't complain with you're the master of death. Meaning that all the paperwork and collecting of souls is left to me. What is death good for if he does nothing but sit on his lazy ass and not do anything. I think he gets enjoyment from my pain in doing this job. I didn't ask to be the master of death. Death, who is a homosexual, flirtatious, and a sadistic prick, with a sick sense of humor

I made myself comfortable on the tree branch of the great tree that overlooks the Stackhouse ancestral home, knowing that I'm going to be here for awhile

The house was a pale yellow with white rimming around the frame. The house was surrounded by miles and miles of open land. That runs into the cemetery that separates this house and the Compton house, I was only here for one reason and that is to collect the souls that are to be collected. I pulled out my black ledger and flipped to the page of the intended souls I'm to reap.

A column of names appear on the page of the intended souls for this evening;

Adele Stackhouse (1915, 72 yrs. old)

Michelle Stackhouse (1958, 29 yrs. old)

Corbett Stackhouse (1956, 31 yrs. old)

Jason Stackhouse (1977, 10 yrs. old)

I'm supposed to reap these souls by eleven forty-five in the evening on the dot. Right now it's only ten thirty. So I have a lot of time to spare might as well kill it.

Though there was something that I didn't like. There were four names, but five souls were in the house, meaning that the young girl will be left by herself. He'll either go through the foster care system (which to me was shit) they don't do very good jobs of finding suitable homes for children) or placing he with the only living relative that's close by which would be he uncle Bartlett who's a pedophile, and I'm not taking the chance to leave he with either of those options that would be problematic. I don't need the extra paperwork thank you very much. The thing that's even worse is that he's a telepath. Telepaths are a hot and rare commodity in the supernatural, knowing that all supes will be planning to snatch Sookie if she's not careful. I sniff the air and smell something like freedom and sunshine. I pulled out my theater binoculars and saw a little girl with bright blonde fair skinned child, which smelled like that of the Sky Fae. A royal sky Fae at that. What was one of Niall's kin doing here in this Podunk backwater town in the middle of fucking nowhere?

Pulling out the mirror I used to contact my servant and confidant. The small compact mirror fogged up before becoming clear and a figure of a man with creamy white flawless skin with eyes the shade amethyst and soft cheekbones and a straight nose. His face adorned with dark chestnut brown tresses giving him a look of someone who is sweet and gentle, but that prick was anything but sweet and gentle, and people call me a bastard. But I'm nowhere near his level

A smile made its way to his face

"Hello, Adrian"

"Death, "Hadrian answered with a nod of the head.

"So how goes the assignment? Are there any problems at all?"

A sigh escaped my lips. "No. there's nothing for you to worry about though I do have a question. Is there a reason you sent me here to this universe this isn't even in my jurisdiction?

Oh, do you know anything about a Sookie Stackhouse?"

"I don't know much about her, except that she's the great granddaughter of Niall."

"So I was right him is one of their kin. Damn that just complicates things, which means more paperwork. Do you know anything else? Is there something else that I'm not aware of?"

"They all die except Sookie."

"I'm already aware of that, anything else besides that?"

"Yes there is something else. What do you see when you look at Sookie?'

I took another look at Sookie and saw that him reminded me of myself when I was he age.

"Now that you pointed it out, when I see her I'm reminded of myself at that age" I sighed then looked back at the small compact to see my friend's gaze; the gaze that gets on your nerves. As though he knows every damn thing and, that's a pain in the ass.

"Let me guess you sent me here to become Sookie's guardian after I reap the souls. Is that your plan?'

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No. Not really, I don't see a problem."

I looked at my watch and saw the time for the reaping to begin

"It's almost time Death I'll Talk to you soon."

"Bye darling." He blew a kiss and the compact mirror fogged and the image disappeared. I swear sometimes I think he really needs to get laid. Though whoever he touches

It's now eleven forty-five. The souls began to manifest themselves in a transparent image of themselves.

"Are you ready?" I asked them.

Adele was the one who responded to me, after receiving a nod from her family.

"Yes we are ready, but-"

"You want to know what's going to happen to Sookie am I right?"

"Yes, if it's not too much to ask."

"I can answer that question. I'm not leaving her to the foster children system because they're shit… excuse my French I'm a little under the weather. I'm not leaving her in the care of her great-uncle Bartlett. Knowing that he is a pedophile, he even gives me the creeps. So I'll be her guardian, and help he with her telepathy and the ways of the supe world, because it's a dog-eats-dog world. So you have nothing to worry about while she's in my care. That is if you don't have a problem with that."

"No not at all. Thank you for looking after her for us. I really don't want to leave Sookie by herself, if I can help it."

"Don't worry about it."

From the earth a cloud of blackness seeped up into the form of a human silhouette that was shrouded in a black cloak but there wasn't a face present on its head. The cloak covered his face if you looked all you would see is a black hole. It could see you, but you can't see it.

"You summoned me master." The figure spoke.

"Ellian, I have been tasked to claim these souls and to watch the young girl in the house up the hill. I don't want to leave the child alone. So can you take the souls in my stead?"

A nod was all I received as an answer. He pulled out a blood red ring engulfed in silver and bronze in the form of a pendent. The ruby glowed brightly and a red aura embraced the soul shades. Making them take the form of black vapor.

The vapor then enters the ruby lying dormant till the make it to death and he judges them fairly. Ellian descended in to the ground to drop the souls off.

My keen sense of smell picked up the scent of tears.

I made my way towards the house. As I walked up the porch steps the sobbing got louder. I knocked on the door lightly; the sobbing stopped and turned into sniffles. "Sookie," I whispered softly. After just loosing you whole family you'll most likely be an emotional wreck who is more focused on the pain and agony that they're ignorant to everything else around them. This would be Sookie's case right now. So I try again this time I talk to her telepathically

_"__Sookie, can you hear me? _I picked up on Sookie's anxiety.

There was silence for a bit before I was answered,

"Yes I can hear you. But who are you?"

"I really don't want to talk to you through the door, can we talk in the house or out here where I can see you. That is if you are comfortable with that," I said aloud. After a couple of seconds I started again,

"Sookie, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you. Your Gran called and asked me to look out for you. I also know about your abilities. If you want I can help you control them so you don't have problems out in public. I won't scold you, ridicule you or call you a freak or leave you. That is if you'll allow me to do that. Would you let me help you? The white farm door opened and a head of blonde hair popped out. Baby blue eyes connected with my emerald ones.

"Do you promise that you won't leave me? You'll love me as though I am your own child? You'll stay and protect me… right?" a voice inaudible to normal human hearing would have trouble picking the sound up. I'm not human so I had no trouble picking up what she said. I bent down on the rickety porch boards so that I was on the same level as her. So she didn't have to strain her head. Yes Sookie I promise to never leave you and keep you safe, Love you as if you were my own child. I'll protect you till my last dying breath. Now then let's get you into bed." I heard the sound of an empty stomach. "Sookie did you eat at all?" She shook her head no.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes please."

"Ok let's feed you then put you to bed."

She nodded her head and then we made our way to the small kitchen. I don't think this assignment is a waste of time anymore. I might actually enjoy spending time with the little Fae.


End file.
